I want Chad!
by lozzie15
Summary: Dakota finds out Sonny and Chad are dating and holds the cast of So random hostage including Sonny. Chad has a choice. Choose Sonny, and the randoms including Sonny 'get it' or choose Dakota and lose Sonny and his job forever. Please read and review. :
1. Chapter 1

I Want Chad!

Chapter one - Help!

Sonny's POV

Me and my cast sat in the proproom bored. ''Ive never been so bored in my life!'' I murmerd. Everyone looked at me. Nico and grady were sprawled on the sofa,Tawni was sat next to me admiring herself in the mirror. Zora was concentrating in completeling a rubiks cube. ''Hey Zora you finished it yet?'' Tawni murmerd without glancing away from her reflection in the mirror. ''Not yet'' Zora murmerd twisting the puzzle colurd cube. ''I want to go to Narnia!'' Grady said randomly. Everyone looked at him. ''Grady...Narnia is not real...'' I said slowly. He frowned. ''Yeah it is! ive met prince caspian!'' He yelled in response. ''That was the actor!'' Nico said. I took out my phone and looked at it. Chad had texted me. I grinned. I loved it when Chad texted me. He put:

Hey M'Lady

I replyed: Hey yourself! wuu2?

He texted back: Y.M.C.T

I looked at rhe text. ''Huh?''

He texted back:

.

I put:

Chad u know i dont like Twilight :(

He put:

aww sorry M'lady! What about New moon?

I put: Thats the same film Chad :p

Then i added: And Eclipse is the same film :p

Then he put: The Bounty Hunter? :p its a romance M'lady :)

I texted ''Seeya there'' Then i added a smiley face. Tawni peered over my shoulder. ''Oh!...your texting...Chad Dylan poo...i mean...Chad'' I smiled at her. ''Yeah tawns i am'' She scoweled and looked back at her mirror. ''Whatever!'' Tawni said roling her eyes. I was about to text:

Love you 3 xxx

When the door swung open and me and my cast looked at the door curiously. Dakota walked in smiling. We all scoweld back. ''Hello randoms!'' She said. We murmerd ''Hi..Mrs..Conodor'' She frowned. ''Dont Hi Miss Condor me!'' She yelled. ''Now line up!'' We all jumped up and lined up. She smirked at me. ''So..words out that your dating Chad!'' She said looking at me. I froze. ''Em...No'' i said trying to look casual. Zora winced next to me. Dakota looked at Zora. ''Do you know anything...weirdo?'' She said grinning. Zora smiled calmly. ''Nope. Sonny is not dating Pooper!'' She said smiling again. ''Intresting!'' Dakota said pacing up and down the line we had formed. ''Well...in that case...if you dont tell me if Sonny is dating Chad i will make sure you never leave this prophouse!'' Then Tawni sang like a canary. ''Im sorry Sonny!... Yes! she's dating Chad! please dont fire me!'' She yelled. Dakota grinned. She looked at me. ''Right then'' She said cracking her knuckles. Zora raised her eyebrows. ''Stand still'' Dakota demanded. I knew this was bad. Oh crap. I thought.

10:30pm Red carpet Cinema.

I walked down the dark corridors of Condor studio's frowning. Sonny was 2hours late. Condor Studios had closed three hours ago Why am i coming here? I thought. I walked into the dark So random! set and walked towards the proproom. I could hear muffled shouts from inside. ''Were the randoms hving a sleep over? I walked in and realised the light was on. Oh! so they were in here! Now to find Sonny, It dident take long. I looked ahead and gasped. Kneeling on the floor were cast of So random! (Including Sonny) They were tightly tied up and gagged with duct tape. Zora was shaking her head viloently. I translated that as ''Get out! Quick!'' Sonny was gesturing to the door by madly jolting her head. Tawni,Rainy and cloudy were just looking at me sadly. ''mfmmf cmff!'' Zora tried to shout. Was that ''Go Chad?'' ''mfffmm behimff phmoo!'' Sonny tried to yell. Im not even going to try and translate that. ''Who did this? Crazy fans!'' I said loudly. The randoms were madly shaking their heads now. ''Hello Chad!'' Came a voice. I turned away from the randoms to see Mr Condors devil daughter grinning. ''Now that you here..and everyones comfortable..'' She turned to look at the squarming cast of So random! ''Except you'' She said. ''Anyway...now that you here and us two are comfortable let me tell you a few of my plans!''

''mmmmphhh!'' The randoms all shouted together ''Oh shut ypur mouths!'' Dakota shouted. Great. i came here looking for Sonny to find her and the cast of So random! tied up and held hostage by Mr condors evil daughter Dakota. Now im proberly going to have a ''Cosy chat'' with Dakota,Lose my job,Lose Sonny and and spend my life raising my wife!

Lovley. Just lovley.

Hey! Sorry lol i got bored :) i hope you like it:)

Lauren xxx

Lauren xxxx :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sonny's POV

I feel like a completete idiot. Im tightly tied to my castmates and kneeling on the floor. Im also gagged with realy strong ductape. I keep repeating ''This is not happening'' Over and over again but its no use! i cant even pinch myself! My arms are tightly tied behind my back! I have been struggling with my castmates for ages now. But its impossible to get out of this situation! All i can do is litsen to Dakota's ''Plans'' So far ive heard '' If you choose HER over me They get it!'' I had a pretty good idea who ''They'' were. We were ''They'' The cast of So random! What keeps bugging me is what ''Get it'' meant for us. Tawni turned to me. Her eyes were shining. It was either she had a plan. Or she was about to burst out crying. Then i felt something sharp poke me in my hand benhind my back. I looked at Tawni confused. She gestured her head to Zora who was facing me. If the ductape wasent covering her mouth she would be grinning ny now. I nodded my head at my cast and fiddled with the sharp thing in my hands. I couldent see what i was doing because my arms were tied behind my back. That made it harder! I began to cut through the rope with the sharp thing using my left arm. When i felt the rope become looser i felt a jolt of hope. I quietly untied my arms and looked at Tawni and gave her a ''What now?'' look. Nico nodded at Tawni then he nodded at me and Zora. Then Tawni burst into hysterical laughter. It was muffled but it caused a distraction. ''What?'' Dakota yelled to us. She told Chad to hang on and came over to us. As soon as Dakota was busy yelling at Tawni Me and Zora swug round so i could untie her arms. (AN: think of the scene in the pacifier with the kids tied up) When i untied Zora's bonds she did the same with Tawni (When Dakota had turned round),Nico and Grady. When all our arms were untied we swung back into the positions we were in before. Dakota looked at us suspiciously. We all looked at her innocently. She went back to talking to Chad.

I ripped my gag off and whisperd to Zora (While Dakota's back was turned) ''What now?'' I whisperd. She ripped the tape of her mouth quickly then hid her arms back behind her back. ''She whisperd something to Tawni. Then she turned to me ''Get Chads attention!'' she hissed. How was i supposed to do that? Then i realised it was a distraction. I darted my eyes over to Chad who was looking at Dakota. Sudenly i heard wailing. I turned to see Grady wailing. He was a distraction. I thought. Dakota and Chad turned round. I caught Chads attention quickly. As soon as Dakota's back was turned Zora jumped up untieing her legs. The others did the same and lunged for Dakota. But before we could do anything Dakota pointed something at us. She grabbed Chad and pointed the thing at me and my cast. ''What is it?'' Tawni shouted quickly. Before Zora could shout out a suggestion she shot something out of the curvy tube thing. It hit me and the thought hit me. It was a tranqulisar dart. ''Where did you get that!'' I yelled collapsing. I felt and faint and light headed. I looked up to see my cast were on the floor too. ''Got anymore bright idea's'' Tawni said weakly. I worked up the breath to answer her. ''Not yet'' I said. Then the floor suddenly looked very comfy. ''Ill just sleep for a bit'' I said. ''Sonny!'' Chad yelled. I dident get to hear what he was going to say because i was plunged into darknes.

review please :) xx

lauren xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter one

Sonny's POV

I cant stand being tied up! And i cant breathe because once again there is ductape over my mouth! And the worst part? Im moving! I think im in the boot of a car. Its realy dark and i cant get my cell out of my pocket. For obvious reasons. I also feel realy weak. That tranqualiser dart Dakota shot at me has made me realy weak and unable to move properly. I keep woundering if im on my way to my imanate doom. All i can hear is the sound of the car engine. I try thumping my head against the car boot but i dont think its making any difference. Suddenly something or someone flew into me. I could tell by the wriggling and muffled squealing that it was Tawni. Tawni! My cast mates were in here too? How big was Chads car boot! Tawni banged her head agaist the car boot repeatedly untill The car stopped. Oh no. I hear the driver and passenger doors slam then footsteps. Suddenly the car boot was opening and my eyes were blinded by sunlight. Dakota came into view and i gave her the best evils i could manage. I heard muffling and automaticly knew Zora was shouting abuse at Dakota. ''WiIl you shut up!'' Dakota shouted. Then she looked at me. ''Oh...Sonny sorry to say...Chad chose me!'' She said grinnimg. I winced. ''So where are you taking us?'' I tried to say. But it came out as gibberish. But it turned out Dakota translated what i was saying. ''Somewhere!'' She said grinning. ''As i promised if Chad chose me...'' Suddenly i saw Chad. He looked more hansome then ever. He looked at me sadly. Suddenly Zora exploded in sharp struggling and muffling. Dakota gripped Chads hair. Chad grimaced. ''You chose me Chad! dident you?'' Dakota said in his face. All the fear went from Chads face and he looked strong. ''No i Choose Sonny...Let So random go! this is stupid...i will always be with Sonny!'' He yelled loudly.

''Wrong answer!'' Dakota screamed. Then she grabbed Chads hair and slammed the boot leaving me and my castmates in darkness once more. ''No!'' I screamed. But the car dident start moving again. Suddenly i was scared what Dakota was doing to Chad. With a burst of adrenaline and a few kicks at the car boot it opened once again blinding us with sunlight. I couldent move because i was tied up! I struggled and screamed untill i caught Dakota dragging somemthing or someone along the ground. Chad.

Ooooo cliffy1 Sorry lol hope you enjoyed it

Lauren :)

Ps. Sorry its short, Ive got LOADS of coursework to do :(


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonny's POV

Chad. I watch Dakota drag him into the car then i hear water being splashed on someone. Then i hear Dakota's annoying wail. ''Be mine Chad or i will KILL So random! and your beloved Sonny!'' I could just imagine her air quoting my name with a look of death on her face. Then i hear splutterd protests from Chad then Dakota slammed the car boot once more leaving me and my cast in darkness. ''Great..im gonna be killed by a ten year old'' Tawni said. Or at least i think she said. I translated all the muffling sounds coming from her and got that. Then the car boot was forced open and i was blinded by light again. Dakota was stood there trying her best to smile. I looked from her to the small knife in her hand. Oh crap. ''Who's first?'' She said grinning evily. Sudenly the car boot exploded with muffled screams and shouts. I could do nothing but look into the dark eyes of the ten year old girl who was about to possibly kill me and my castmates. Boy was she brought up wrong.

I can imagine the headlines of the news tommorow. ''Randoms murderd by ten year old'' That made me chuckle. By this point Dakota was leaning towards Tawni's neck. I make this sound like a darn vampire book/movie. Tawni is crying uncontrolably crying out muffled protests like her and her mother do every so often. Im silently telling myself not to scream and struggle but try and keep calm. Its bloody hard to do so when theres a manic ten year old leaning towards you with a knife! But i keep calm and try and reach my cell phone. It dident work out how i planned it. Dakota saw i was reaching for my phone and threw it on the floor smashing it into a million pieces. WE ARE DOOMED.

I wounder what song they will play at my funeral...

Marshals POV

Where are they? Its past half past nine and they still havent turned up! I have loads to do! I need to teach them a new sketch and help them rehearse for tommorows show but most importently im taking my new Lady friend out for dinner tonight. But how am i supposed to do that when the kids are not here! Theres no way Mr Condor will let me go out tonight without all the reherslas done and dusted. God this is gonna be a disastrous date like last time. Turned out lady friend number five dident like hot peppers... I walked through the So random! set and into the proproom. The first thing i saw was rope. Rope and ductape everywhere. Before i could even suggest a reason why the cast of So random! cast had rope and ductape in their prop house my eyes fell on a shoe. Zora's shoe. It was among all the rope and ductape. Something is not right.

I whipped my cell out and dialled 911.

''Hello?'' A cop answerd.

I put on my best professional voice on.

''Yes..um Hello i would like to report the cast of So random! missing...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey! I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing this fic! :) omg just seen ''Chad without a chance'' promo lol i nearly died laughing when Chad was like ''Does this make you sick?'' (Makes card bored Sonny and Chads kiss, Cast of So random!: ''Ewww Stop it!'' lol that was sooo funny i cant wait to watch it! :)

Lauren xxx :)

Sonny's POV

Im back in the car boot. Im hungry,Thirsty and i feel sick. I have no idea where my other cast mates are. All i remember is crying uncontrolably while Dakota tormented Tawni,Nico,Zora and Grady with the knife. She was swinging it round like a toy missing Zora's face by inches. Then it all went in slow motion. Chad came out of nowhere and lunged at dakota. But she was too fast. She grabbed that tube thing and shot it at me before i could hesitate. Then i saw Dakota lunge at both Chad and my castmates and then darkness. Complete darkness. Now im stuck in the car boot. And the worst part? The car is not moving. I cant even imagine what Dakota is doing to my castmates and my boyfriend. I need to get out of here! I smash my head against the car boot repeatedly. But it wont open! Dang it! I try screaming but my shouts are muffled by the ductape on my mouth. Then i start to cry. Hot tears splash on to my face. I feel so hopeless. I feel so tired. I close my eyes and realise how easy it is to sleep.

Marshals POV

''Who took them! Why would anyone take the cast of So random! I feel so angry! Im stood outside Condor studio's along with the cast of Mackenzie falls and their director Jeff. More bad news. Chads missing too. But seriously. Why would anyone want to take them? The skyler came up to me with a frown on hi face. ''I think i know where they are'' He said quietly. I looked at him. ''What?'' He frowned again. ''I recieved a text from Chad about three hours ago'' He gave me his phone. I clicked on emails and found one from Chad. I clicked on it. It read:

Help.

Cant explain but me and randoms kidnapped,Sonny gone and randoms hurt,in woods next to your old grandmas house

Hurry.

I dident know what to do or say. I gave skyler his phone back. Before he could give me the phone again or make me explain what his text was going on about. I jumped into my car. Skyler jumped in after me. ''THis could be dangerous kid'' I said slowly He frowned. ''Please. Im part of the cast of Mackenzie falls...Dangerous is my middle name'' I dident bother answering him i just hope my cast are alright...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Sonny's POV

I wake to darkness. I begin to cry. I kick the car boot again. To my suprise it creaks. I give it another almighty kick and mange to kick it open. Unlike last time im not blinded by sunlight. Im blinded by moonlight. Its night. I look round. Im not on the road anymore. All i can see is trees. then it hit me. I was in the woods. I was suddenly struck with fear. I struggle with my arms and manage to loosen the rope. as soon as my arms are free i rip the tape of my mouth. I take a deep breath of air and untie my legs. As soon as im untied i climbed out of the car boot. ''Hello!'' I shouted. It felt good to shout. ''Chad?'' I yelled again. I had to find Chad and my cast. I looked round. I was deep in the woods. Then i realised i had a car. I walked up to the car and opened the drivers door. When i peered in i gasped in shock. Zora's cardie was stained with blood lieing carelessly on the back seat. the jackets Nico and Grady were wearing were coverd in blood too. Then i saw Tawni's shoes. they were full of mood and godknows what else. 'What had she done to them? I climbed in trying to keep myself together. I gripped the steering wheel and saw the keys in the ignition. Why did she leave them? I twisted the keys and started the car. I managed to steer the car in the right direction but i caught sight of something silver laying on the ground. I got out of the car and went to inspect the silver thing. Turned out it was a phone. Chads phone. The one i got him for christmas.

I peered at the broken screen. It still worked to my suprise. But the keys were all mangled and broken. I peered at the screen. It was a text. I looked closer. It was sent yesterday at 9:45am. It was to Skyler. One of his castmates. I could only make out some of the text.

Hep.

Cnt expla ut e nd andoms idnapped, Onny gon nd randoms hut,n wods nex o yor ld grandma hous

urry.

I tucked the phone into my pocket and got back into the car. I gripped the steering wheel and tried too steer. But the car wouldent move anymore. I felt sick. I was lost in the woods. My boyfriend and cast mates have proberly been murderd by a lunatic ten year old and im proberly next! I let the tears come. I leant my head on the side of the window and cried. I felt so useless. Suddenly i had an idea. I took the phone out and quickly pressed in 911. It began to ring. ''Yes!'' I shouted in glee. bBut when i tried to speak i was talking to myself. I threw the phone against the window furious. Theres got to be a way! i shouted to myself furiously. I got out of the car and looked round. Suddenly a piercing scream rang out through the woods. Zora!.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sonny's POV

Im running as i fast i can possiblly go. Im running through bushes and trees and ive caught myself on a branch but i keep running. I was not halucinating. I heard Zora's scream. Then i slowed down. ''Zora!'' I yelled. No answer. ''ZORA!'' I screamed. Then i hear another scream. Tawni. ''Tawni!'' I yelled. ''Sonny!'' Came the answer. Then silence. I followed the screams untill i came to a river. ''Tawni!'' I yelled again. Suddenly someone punched me in the back causing me to fall headfirst in the river. I clung to a nearby rock. The current was strong. ''Where are they?'' I shouted. My voice was drownded by the water crashing against my body. I catch sight of Dakota grinning leaning next to a tree. ''Like i said Sonny. If Chad dident choose me you and the Randoms would get it'' ''NO! I shouted. ''And they did get it'' Dakota continued. I could feel my fingers slipping. I had to cling on! But i felt so weak. Dakota cackled and looked straight at me. ''I heard them screaming! so they must still be alive!'' I shouted grabbing another rock for support. She laughed. '''Nope. They went ages ago'' She smied again. ''What do you mean?'' I said. Water was gushing into my mouth. The current was so strong. She laughed and held up a device. She pressed a red button and once again i heard Zora and Tawni's blood curdling screams and crying out my name. I was speecheless. She had recorded my castmates possible deaths. Still reeling with shock i felt my fingers slip and i crashed into the freezing cold depths of the river. I felt my head smash against something and my whole body exploded in pain. i tried to fight the current but it swept me away. I was fighting unconciousmess. I had to hold on!

I had to hold on for my Mom and Marshal and Chad... But he was dead wasent he? They were all dead. My castmates. The ones i had cared for. She had took their lifes. How would i live without them,? How would i live without Chad? then i gave up to the current. I felt myself thrash into something. Then i was plunged into utter darkness.

Hiya! sorry its short i promise chapter eight will be long :)

Please review :)

lauren xxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Skylers POV

We have been looking for Chad and the So random! cast for hours. Its quarter past eleven in the night and im tired. I miss Chad. That text realy scared me. We. Meaning Me,Portlyn and Chasity. Ferguson dident want to come. Ive been putting up with Chasity's moans for at least an hour now. We are deep in the woods. Marshal went back to Condor studio's in tears. ''Chad!...For god sake CHAD!'' Chasity yelled. ''Shh!'' Portlyn whisperd. ''The kidnapper might be holding them hostage here!'' I raised my eyebrows at Portlyn. ''Lets just keep going'' I said stepping through a bush. The others followed me. I looked ahead. There was a deep river ahead of us. Chasity went pale. ''You dont think...'' Portlyn began. ''Please...dont'' I said slowly walking towards the river. I looked into the dark foggy water. Portlyn and Chasity stood next to me. I took my phone out of my jeans and looked at the text again. ''This...is not right'' I said slowly. The others nodded. ''So now you bright sparks have finally figured this little mystery out'' We turned round curious. I caught sight of Mr Condors daughter Dakota leaning against a nearby tree. ''Sweetie...you shouldent be out here! i know your worried about Chad,Sonny and the randoms but its all gonna be alright'' Portlyn said smiling reassuringly.

Dakota grinned at us. I swear i saw a evil grint in her eye. Oh crap. She smiled again, ''Their dead'' She said grinning at me. ''What?'' We said in shock. ''the randoms. Sonny,Tawni,Nico,Grady and Zora...Oh! and your beloved Chad! their all dead'' Dakota said grinning again. I was frozen on the spot. And i could think of only one place where they were. The lake.

Hey! Im sooo sorry i know i promised Chapter eight long but im realy busy! so hope you enjoyed it :)

Lauren xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Skylers POV

i stood their frozen. How did Dakota kill Chad and the randoms? its impossible! ''What do you mean...dead?'' Chasity said quietly. Her voice sounded like she was about to faint. ''I mean...shatterd soul...heart stops beating and you go to heaven or wherever you think you go'' Said Dakota grinning again. A ten year old killing a group of sixteen year olds and a thirteen year old? I took a step back. ''Where are they?'' i said shakily. Dakota turned to the cold foggy dark lake. ''Rotting in there'' She said pointing to the lake. I couldent believe it. She had murderd them and dident even feel bad or guilty! I had to get out of here...i had to before i throw up! I started backing away. The girls followed me. Dakota followed us. Taunting us. ''Before you go and...Sob,Grieve whatever you do your gonna do a something for me '' She said. Before i could hesitate she grabbed Chasity and put a knife to her neck. 'Where the hell did she get a knife!'' Chasity was crying uncontrolably and struggling. Portlyn was stood there is horror. ''Go...and retrieve the bodies of the Randoms and Chad...and dispose of them. If you dont ill kill your snobby girlfriend'' I took another step back. I considerd this. They might not be dead, I can save them! ''Now!'' Dakota screached. I took a step towards the lake. I looked at the murkey water. And with a last look at Chasity struggling under Dakota's grasp and Portlyn stood their petrified i dived into the murkey water.

I dived deeper and deeper. The water was foggy and i could see hardly anything. I dived deeper and thats when i spotted something floating. Actually it was sinking. I dived forward and realised it was Tawni. Her blonde hair was floating round her and her face was white and cold. I had to save her! With a busrt of adrenaline i broke the surface coughing and choking. I dragged Tawni on to shaw. I layed her body on the ground and stood up taking a deep breath. I looked round. Where was Dakota and the girls? I knelt down and performed artificial resperation on Tawni. At first she dident move. I turned round to look at the lake. Tears were starting to run down my face. I was too late. Suddenly there was a noise. Cross between a cough/sob/ and vomit. I looked round in delight to see Tawni. She was sat up vomiting blood mixed with water and something i couldent recognise but she was alive! Without hesitating i hugged her and she stopped vomiting and looked at me. ''Am i dead?'' She said quietly looking round. ''No'' I said smiling. ''Feels like it'' She said rubbing her head vomiting more water. Then her head jerked, ''Where's my cast!'' She said suddenly. She stood up shakily and attempted too jump back into the water. I took a deep breath. ''Tawni..you stay here and iill go see if i can find them'' She looked horrified. ''In there!'' She squeaked. i nodded and told her to sit down and rest. Then i dived into the water yet again to find Chad,Sonny and the rest of the So random! cast. I just hope i wasent too late...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Skylers POV

I dived deeperr and deeper. The water smelt awfull. I decided to go a different direction. I headed towards a small cave and managed to spot something or someone lieng on the riverbed. I dived down ignoring the aching pain in my legs and swam deeper. When i reached her i realised it was Zora. Her brown hair was floating on the seabed and her face was pale and cold. Exactly the same a Tawni. I wrapped my arms round her and dragged her up to the surface. Tawni was having a hissy fit. She looked okay except from the cuts and bruises all over her. ''Zora! Oh my god!'' She squealed. ''Just help me!'' I shouted. With Tawni's help i performed artificial resparation on Zora. She dident move. Her eyes stayed closed. I checked for a pulse and a heartbeat. The pulse was there but the heartbeat was slowly getting fainter and fainter. Tawni was knelt beside me crying and saying things like ''Im sorry i called you a freak!'' and ''So random would never be the same without you!'' Suddenly Zora's eyes flew open and she lunged forwards. ''Zora!'' Tawni and i squeaked. (Much to my embarrasmant) Zora vomited at least a bucket full of water. she wiped her mouth with her hand and looked at me and Tawni. ''Urgg...my head'' She said rubbing her head. 'Zora! your alive!'' Tawni was squealing.

''Realy? Because i feel like death'' Zora murmerd standing up shakily. ''Where are the others?'' she said suddenly looking at the lake. ''Oh no! where are Sonny and Chad! and Nico and Grady?'' She shouted. Oh god. I hope she wasent going to do a Tawni. Zora was standing at the edge. She was looking down at the dark murkey water. Tears were streaming down her face. 'Sonny,Chad,Nico and Grady are dieing down there!'' She shreiked. Both girls loooked at me. It had started to rain. God i was gonna get one hell of a cold. I sighed. ''Fine'' I mutterd. I looked at Tawni and Zora. Their eyes were pleading. ''Im going!'' I said. I breathed deeply and dived back into the lake.

So Zora and Tawni are alive! :)

Review! :) xxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Zora's POV

God i felt like death. My head was killing me. I sat at the edge of the river with Tawni. We dident talk. We just stared. I hoped the others were alright. Then Tawni grabbed my hand and held it tightly. ''Hey! What are you?...'' But my sentance was cut of. Tawni was scared. ''Tawni? Whats wrong?'' I said looking round.''You!'' Tawni shouted and shot up to her feet. I stood up and looked in her direction. It was dark but i could just make out a small shaddow standing by a nearby tree. The shaddow came closer. I took a step back and nearly fell in the the river again. Tawni was backing away slowly. Then i managed to the make out the shaddow. Dakota. ''Zora and Tawni...still alive are we?'' She said taunting us. Before all this i thought Dakota was evil. Thats it. But after she held me hostge,Drugged me and tried to drown me i would now think she is a mad psychopath. I admit it. Im scared of a ten year old. ''Dont come anywhere near us!'' Tawni shouted. Why was Tawni so tense? Then my eyes fell on the knife in Dakota's hand. She was poiting it at us. ''All i ever wanted was me and Chad to be together forever..but you idiots and your beloved Sonny crushed my dreams...So...im going to kill you'' Then she grinned. I couldent take this anymore. I tried to remember them self defence moved Twni yeached me. ''Right'' I murmerd. ''Look..Chad will never choose you! Cant you get that into your thick skull!'' I screamed in Dakota's face. Before she could hesitate i gave her a almighty kick in th stomach. She stumbled backwards and i caught her in my arms. Then woth her free legs she kicked me in the face. ''OWW!'' I screamed. This time she grabbed both me and Tawni and smashed us into a tree. I slipped to the ground. I wasent giving us! I juped back up and grabbed Tawni's hand. ''Come on!'' I yelled. Me and Tawni took of running with Dakota right behind us.

Sonny's POV

I was peacefull. Ahh you know what? Heaven might not be that bad. ''Come on Sonny! stay with me!'' Suddenly i shot up from my dream world and before i could focus on anything i vomited up about a bucketfull of water. I looked round. I saw three faces. Nico,Grady and Chad! But they were dead! they had drownded like me! And so had Zora and Tawni! Chad was smiling at me softly. ''Sonny'' He murmerd. Then i knew it was real. And how i knew? Chads eyes were sparkling. They were sparkling glittery blue. I could tell what he was feeling. Joy. The last time his eyes glitterd like that he found out he had got two million fans on facebook. I shot forward into his warm arms. ''Sonny!'' Nico and Grady exclaimed. I let go of Chad and hugged the boys. Then i finally let go of them. Soemthing was wrong. Tawni and Zora! Where were they? ''Where are Tawni and Zora?'' I asked Chad. My eyes were pleading. Then someone else popped into view. Skyler. Chads castmate and his best friend. ''Sonny Munroe...meet your savior!'' Grady said smiling. I stood up shakily and smiled at him. He smiled back. ''Right we need to find Tawni and Zora,Chasity and Portlyn'' He said walking towards the woods. The boys followed. I followed them too holding hands with Chad. Finally we were reunited. I just hoped Tawni,Zora and Chads other castmates are okay.

Yay their all alive :) :)

And a little note to the author who wrote ''The limo ride''

Your awesome! please carry on your fic :) :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zora's POV

Me and Tawni ran in random directions trying to avoid Dakota. Tawni had tripped three times and i had ran into a tree. I dont know if its the fact that we both nearly drownded in a river or the lack of energy we had. Tawni was running behind me breathing heavily. ''Zora! dont go so fast! we need to get out of these woods!...are we lost?'' ''I dont know! i dont have a map!'' I yelled back. ''Do you think the others are...okay?'' then i stopped running. ''I dont know'' I said slowly. ''They better be!'' She yelled. Quickly i looked round to see Dakota running at me. ''You never give up do ya random!'' She screached. Then she pushed me over. My head slammed against a nearby tree and my head exploded in pain. ''Dammit!'' I murmerd. I heard Tawni's distant screaming. Dakota proberly had got her too. All this because of Sonny and Chad? Then i closed my eyes and i felt something slam into me. That plunged me into darkness...

Sonny's POV

''There!'' I yelled. The others followed me. I spotted Zora and Tawni. They were both lieing on the ground. Possibly unconcious. Chad stepped forward. ''DAKOTA!'' He yelled. then i realised Dakota was on the floor. She was tracing marks on Zora's neck with the small knife she had. Nico and Grady attemped to lunge at Dakota but she grinned. ''Come forwards...they die'' Then she looked at Chad. His hands were still holding mine. She looked disgusted. ''Look..Chad you come with me now and ill let these two go...you choose Sonny and i kill them right infront of you...your choice...'' Chad looked like he was about to throw up. ''Times ticking...'' Dakota said coldly.

ive left you on a cliffy :)

lauren xxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hey guys! thank you so so much for all the reviews especially the reviewer who said this fic is fab and so am i! :D nd also thamks for Becca who is being realy supportive :D:D

Anyways hope you enjoy chapter thirteen :)

Chads POV

Sonny's hand was clammy. Realy clammy. So was mine. I loved her with all my heart and i never wanted to let her go. I had a choice. Choose Sonny and Dakota kills Zora and Tawni. Or choose Dakota and leave Sonny heart broken. Either way someone is going to be heartbroken. i stand their frozen. Nico and Grady (Yay i got their names right!) were stood their frozen, Tawni and Zora were on the floor still unconcious and Skyler was stood next to me. His face was pale. Sonny was looking at the ground refusing to make eye contact with me. Then a thought struck me. Where were Portlyn and Chasity? I was about to ask Dajota when Skyler beat me to it. ''Where are our castmates?'' Skyler said. His voice sounded strong but a little shakey. ''Dunno'' Dakota answerd flatly. Her eyes were glued to Chad. ''Times ticking Chad'' She repeated. At that very moment Zora and Tawni sat up looking confused. The first thing Zora said was ''Huh?'' Then she looked at me and Sonny. Then at Tawni and her other castmates. ''Am i in a hostage situation?'' She blurted. Then she added coldy ''Again?''

''Actually Zora...and your wonderfully dramatic mate Tawni you have about five minuets to live if Chad makes the wrong choice'' Dakota said grinning. Zora looked at the floor and Tawni squeaked. Then Dakota turned to Nico and Grady. ''Then you ''She said coldly. The boys jumped back in response looking like they were both about to throw up. ''Basicly...As i said before Sonny and the randoms get it if Chad doesent choose me'' Dakota said. She sounded like she was getting irritated. Suddenly Dakota grabbed Sonny,NIco and Grady when they were least expecting it and drgagged them over to where Zora and Tawni were knelt there looking pale and scared. Then she grabbed me by my hair and leaned in close to my face. Her breath was hot on my face. It smelt of fish fingers. I hate fish fingers! ''Chad!'' Dakota yelled making me jump. I turned round to face Dakota. I had made my choice. ''Whats it gonna be?'' She murmerd. Her fingers were curled round the knife. If i said Sonny it would be all over for the randoms. I felt hot tears falling down my face. Zora looked up and looked at me symatheticly. Her eyes were shining with tears. Hadent she been through enough? Hadent they all been through enough?

I took a deep breath. I knew i shouldnet say this. But i couldent live with My Sonny. My little ball of Sonshine being heartbroken. I will get through this and find a way. I always did.

''I choose Sonny'' I said

Review! :)

Lauren xxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Sonny's POV

Did Chad just choose me!...NO! Those were the words repeatedly screaming in my head. Chads hands were still attached to mine. I was about to try and reassure him when a shrill scream rang out in my ears. i coverd them yelling out in pain. Then i realised what it was. Or in this case. Who it was. It was Dakota. She looked murderous. She was standing behind my cast who were kneeling on the floor. Their eyes looked blank. The knife was still in her hand. She was holding it as if she was about to lunge at any moment. She was still screaming. I was glued to the floor. I couldent move. Chad was still next to me grasping my hand tightly. ''You chose HER!'' She screached. Tawni and Zora were crying. Nico and Grady were comforting them. They were crying themselves. They knew Dakota was a psyhco. Then Dakota jolted. She turned to Chad. Then she lunged at him knocking him to the floor. ''Chad!'' I tryed to scream. But nothing would come out of my mouth. I watched Dakota stab Chad repeatedly in the arm with the knife. Then she got of him and screached ''Im gonna kill you RANDOMS!'' She lunged at Zora and Tawni. I watched in horror as she stabbed them repeatedly with the knife. ''NO! I screamed. I ran forward. ''Sonny... NO!'' Zora choked out. she was on the floor next to Tawni. She was coverd in blood and holding her stomach. I looked for Nico and Grady. They were kneeling on the ground yelling out in pain. Dakota had attacked them too. But she had attacked them but not killed them. I ran to Dakota. She was still screaming. I tried to reason with her.

''Dakota...please..Chad meant you..not me!''I shouted out. Chad was sprawled on the ground unconcious. ''NO!'' She screamed. Then she lunged at me with the knife. ''Dakota!'' I screamed. ''Look around'' Dakota spat. I looked round. Chad was unconcious on the floor, My cast were lieng in various places. Tawni and Zora were badly injured. They were both unconcious. Nico and Grady were unconcious on the ground too. ''Look at them..they are dieing because of you'' She said. I took a step backwards. She stepped towards me still holding the knife. ''Everything was perfect before you came...i was working up the courage to see Chad'' She said. ''Then you and the randoms ruined it!'' She screached. ''They had nothing to do with me and Chad!'' I screamed back. I was holding back tears. ''Sonny Munroe...I knew for a fact they nothing to do with you and Chad... As soon as i found out about you and Chad All i wanted to do was destroy the most importent thing to you...besides Chad'' She said. Then she grinned evily. ''So random'' I fineshed. She nodded. ''And now ive got rid of them..i can get rid of you too!'' Then she lunged at me. This time she knocked me down. I fell flat on my face. I tooked up to see her towering over me. ''Not so sonny any more are you?'' She said. Then she grinned. Suddenly i felt the knife being plunged into my stomach. It was unimaginable pain. ''Help!'' I manged to choke out before i drifted into unconciousness...or possibly death.

Hey! review please :)

Ino! so many twists and turns but you still like it right? :)

Lauren xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Heya! :) heres chapter 15

Dakota's POV

I stared at Chad for what seemed like hours. Then i looked at Sonny and the randoms. I dident feel guilty for what i had done. I was gonna kill them anyway. I had Sonny in a bush nearby. I had hidden Zora and Tawni in a small cave nearby too. I just left Nico and grady where they were. I was waiting for Chad to wake up. I know i hurt him pretty bad but he deserved it for choosing HER! Besides even if Chad chose me i was going to kill Sonny and the randoms anyway for interfiering with mine and Chads relationship. I was lost in my own thoughts when Chad opened his eyes groaning. ''Urgg...what?..Dakota! Wheres Sonny?...and...'' Suddenly he sat up clutching his arms. I grinned. ''Dakota? where's Sonny? are the randoms okay?'' He sounded concerned. I should break it too him. ''Since when did you start caring about the randoms?'' I said looking into his blue eyes'' He sat up and moaned in pain looking at his wounds. ''Since you held them hostage,Kidnapped them, Nearly drownded them and stabbed them leaving them to die'' He said looking round. ''All for us'' I said smiling softly. He jumped up looking disgusted. ''You killed them...and my girlfriend because you fancie me?'' He spat looking at me with dark eyes. Tears were starting to dribble down his cheeks.

''Look Chad! Dont worry about them! they are in a better place now!...lets go and start a new life together' I said grabbing his hand. He pulled a face and snatched his hands away from mine. ''Are you insane! you MURDERD them!'' He shouted. He was crying now. ''Chad!'' I shouted. He dident answer. He was too busy looking for Sonny and the randoms. ''Good luck with that'' I mutterd. ''Chad litsen to me!'' I shouted. I ran up to him and grabbed his hand. ''Get of me you psycho!'' He choked. then he slapped me across my face. Hard. ''You evil devil!'' He yelled. ''Zora was right'' He added. ''Zora's dead!'' i shouted back. ''Your mental'' He spat. ''Where are Sonny and the cast of So random!'' He roared in my face. Great i had no choice to show him. Maybe when he found out they were all dead he would finally notice me and we can run off and start a new life together. ''This way'' I murmerd. ''Why did you kill them?'' He managed to choke out. ''Dont you get it Chad! I was going to kill them anyway!'' I hissed. He dident reply. He was staring into space. I can laugh in his face when he finds out they are dead and gone. But what if they are still alive?

Marshals POV

Im not giving up! The cast of So random!,Chad,Chasity,Portlyn and Skyler had been missing for four days. At this very moment in time me and my new ladyfriend Jenny are driving through woodland. Actually Jenny is driving. Im driving myself mad. Ive had countless phone calls from distraught parents and freaked out fans. On top of all that i had been caught speeding and hadent payed the parking ticket fee. So i have to attend a meeting next week. The So random! and Mackenzie falls cast are all over the news. There have been contless fake sightings of them which has made me give up hope on finding them. I feel a tear sliding down my cheek. Jenny looked at me. ''We will find them'' She said smiling reassuringly. But even she had tears in her eyes. Yesterday i thought nothing could get any worse. It did. Turned out Dakota is missing too. Mr Condor is going nuts. ''Where are they?'' I said outloud. Suddenly Jenny screamed ''THERE!'' She stamped her feet on the brakes and the car skidded to a stop. Me and Jenny got out of the car. Jenny ran across the road and knelt next to someone. A young teenaged boy. His eyes were open and he was shaking uncontrolably. He looked like he had seen a ghost. No scrap that. He looked like he had seen a room of ghosts. ''Do you know him Marshal?'' Jenny said looking scared. I looked at the boys face and instantly recognised him. ''Skyler?'

Review please

Lauren xx

Ps. I Am working on chapter 16 now will have it posted ASAP


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hey! Im litsening to Jason Derulo - Love Hangover :D

Sonny's POV

I woke to Jason Derulo. Not literally. I woke to one of his songs. I groaned and sat up clutching my stomach. I looked at my wound. My Tshirt was coverd in dry blood. At least it had stopped bleeding. My stomach hurt terribly though. I managed to sit up and look round. I was in a bush. Nice. The song kept playing. I looked round and realised the noise was coming from behind me. I got up and took a few shakey breaths. I had to find my cast and Chad. Am i immune to death? I thought. I followed the ringtone untill i came to a small dingy cave. ''Oww!'' I mutterd when i crouched down. I peered into the cave. With a shock of realisation i dragged tthe two motionless bodies out of the cave. Tawni and Zora. They were both coverd in blood. Zora had been stabbed in the stomach and Tawni had been repeatedly stabbed in the arm. ''Zora!..Tawni!' I yelled shaking them. They dident move. I was crying by now. ''Please..please!'' I shouted kneeling beside them. Tawni's face was white and cold. Zora's was the same. Zora's phone was tucked in her skirt still ringing. I grabbed thye phone and answerd.

''Hello?'' I said shakily trying not to cry

''Sonny?'' Came a voice i recognised

''M...Marshal?'' I squeaked.

''Where are you?'' He said. He sounded like he was trying his best not to blubber

''Marshal...Dakota..Stabbed...Zora and Tawni.. hurt'' I choked.

''Where are you?'' He repeated.

I was about to reply When i heard a voice ''Sonny!'' I looked up to see Chad. He was running. Fast. His hair was blowing in the strong wind. Behind him was Dakota. I dropped the phone in shock ''Chad!'' I choked. He ran up to me and swept me into his arms. Then he kissed me passionatly. Then he let go. He was looking at Zora and Tawni. ''Are they?...'' He cut off. I cried into his chest. Dakota was stood there frozen. Her eyebrows were raised. I smiled at Chad reassuringly and walked up to Dakota. ''You lost'' I said. She looked more evil then ever. ''You might have Chad but your dumb stupid randoms are dead! Ha! I murderd them!'' She screached. Her words pierced my skin. I clutched my injured stomach. ''Murderd!'' A voice shouted. Me,Chad and Dakota turned round to see Marshal,Mr Condor,Skyler and loads of police officers. They looked shocked looking at the scene before them. I felt tears prick to my eyes. Chad hugged me. I prepared myself for the worst.

Review :)

Lauren xx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sonny's POV

Marshal came running up to me. ''Sonny!'' He looked like he was about to collapse. ''Are you okay?'' He shouted. He wasent even looking at me. He was too busy looking at my possibly dead catmates lieing at my feet. They were surrounded by doctors and nurses. It dident look good. ''Are they okay?'' He splutterd. ''I dont know!'' I managed to choke out. Then i burst into tears. Chad was too busy talking to the police about his missing castmates Portlyn and Chasity. I had nobody to hug. So i fell on to my knees and cried my eyes out. If my castmates were here and okay they would be giving me a huge hug by now. But they are not. I dont even think they are gonna be okay! I would give anything to see Nico and grady pull a joke on Tawni. Or Zora and Tawni arguing about pointless stuff. ''Please be okay!'' I whisperd. Im screaming inside. My head is burning. I feel like im about to explode.

Chads POV

After talking to Simon the police officer about my cast mates dissapearences i looked for Sonny. I felt so sorry for her. I know i shouldent be thinking this but i dont think The four members of So random! are gonna make it. I find her knelt on the floor. She has her head in her hands. ''Sonny?'' I whisperd quietly. She lifted her head up and loked directly into my eyes. Her face is tear stained. Her eyes are full of tears. ''Whats wrong?'' I asked her trying not to burst out crying. I had to keep my cool. ''So random!'' She screached. ''I killed them!''

Hiya sorry its short :)

oo cliffy! :)

lauren xx


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chads POV

Sonny's eyes were grey. Literally. Her big brown eyes had been clouded over. ''What do you mean?'' I said taking her freezing cold hand. ''US! CHAD!'' She shouted catching attention off Marshal and Mr Condor. They both frowned. ''We killed them Chad!...Because of us!'' She continued. Then it began to rain. fierce wind blew my hair everywhere. I was speechless. Had me and Sonny's relationship killed the randoms? The ambulance carrying the unfortunate cast of So random! had left ages ago. The rain fell harder. ''Sonny! litsen to me! We need to get you inside!'' I shouted. I tried to pull her up but she dident respond. ''Sonny!'' I yelled. The rain was battering down on me now. Sonny's director and Mr Condor had gone. Proberly to the hospital. ''Sonny! your going to get realy ill if you dont get inside where its warm!'' I yelled. She looked at me. I gave a small gasp. Her face was tearstained and her hair was sticking to her forehead. Her eyes were half open and her lips were tightly pressed together. She dident look like Sonny munroe. Giddy wiscinsin girl who always smiled and never took no for an answer. She looked like the creepy girl of the grudge. ''Good!'' She screached in my face. ''I want to die!''

''Sonny they might be okay'' I told her. She laughed harshly. ''Yeah Chad! and dident i tell you? Im a a freakin vampire!'' Then she stood up wiping her tears away. She faced me. ''Us being together killed them Chad!'' She screamed. ''I should never have bumped into you in that fat outfit! They were right! They always were! They said keep away from you but i dident litsen! And now they are not even here to say i told you so!'' She screached in my face. Her words pierced my skin. ''Sonny'' I started. But she was pressing her hands agaist her ears shouting ''I dont want to hear it!'' ''Please litsen to me!'' I begged.. Her eyes were closed now. ''Go Chad'' She said. Then she broke down again. She collapsed on the floor crying. I looked at Sonny. She was broken beacause of me. They all were Tears began to trickle down my face. For once in my entire life i had no idea what to do.

Hey! So sorry the chapter was realy depressing. But hoped u enjoyed it! :)

Lauren :) xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Marshal POV

I sat in the waiting room. I had been sitting here for about four hors now. Sonny and Chad hadent tured up yet. Jenny was sat next to me. She was holding my hand. Then a young nurse with short blonde hair came into the waiting room. She was frowning. She was proberly a fan. She looked about seventeen. I thought i was halucinating. She looked like Tawni! ''Your cast are in a stable condition'' She said. I blew out a a sigh of relief. ''At the moment'' She continued. ''Can i see them?'' I said. The nurse nodded. ''This way'' She said leading us out of the waiting room and down a corridor. Jenny was still holding my hand. I know i shouldent be thinking this but Jenny realy does remind me of Zora. Not looks. But personality. Jenny and i met when she cataputed some soft cheese at me accidently. Her hair is always up in crazy hairstyles and she always said ''Urg'' When we walk past Red cars. She has a extreme dislike to Red cars for some reason. Just like Zora always said ''Evil'' When Mr Condors daughter Dakota came running in during rehersals. We walked into a huge hospital ward I looked round to see my cast, They looked awfull. They were lieing there motionlessly. ''They have fell into a coma'' The nurse said. ''And due to the injuries they have it is unlikely they wil come out of the coma'' I felt faint. ''No!'' I managed to choke out.

Chads POV

I was knelt next to Sonny. She was staring straight ahead. ''Sonny?'' I murmerd. She looked at me again. ''What do you want Chad?'' She spat. ''Just litsen...'' I started. She stood up sramping her feet. ''No you litsen Chad Dylan Pooper! I never want to see you again! You ruined my life!'' She shouted. This time i shouted. ''Sonny! Your the one who fell in love with me!...I...i juts went along with it to get a laugh from my castmates!'' Her face fell. ''US Killed them Chad!'' She screached in my face. ''She told me!'' Sonny sobbed. ''She said she would kill the most importent thing in the world besides you!'' I looked at the floor. ''So random'' I mutterd. ''So random!'' She said sarcasticly. ''Now you start caring!'' She yelled in my face. It was starting to get dark. And it was still raining. ''Your as mental as Dakota!'' She yelled in my face again. ''What?'' I shouted. ''You! and your stupid ''funny'' joke with your cast costed my castmates their lifes!'' She sobbed stumbling over her words. ''I dident mean that! Well at first i thought it was funny...when you asked me about Chloe and Mackenzie and i thought it would be hilarious if...i asked you out but then it got serious...and i realy did start loving you!'' I shouted back. ''Lier!'' She screached. Rain was dripping of her forehead mixing with her tears. ''Sonny..'' I said trying to grab her hand. She wrenched hers away from me. ''Get away from me you psycho!'' She screamed. ''I loved you! I loved you with all my heart and you were lieing all this time!...and...you..killed my castmates!'' She sobbed. ''Dakota killed them!'' I yelled. ''WE led her to it!'' She shouted. Then she looked at me. ''Bye Chad'' She said. Then she turned on her heels and walked away from me. Walked away from us. I collapsed on to the ground and cried. Who am i kidding? there never was an us.

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! the next chapter will be about four months later. And again sorry for the depressing chappie lol god i should start writing Mackenzie falls scripts! lol So much drama!

Lauren xxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 :)

Hey guys! Just wanna say realy sorry about the story stealer. I was realy enjoying ''Unchaarted'' But the story stealer nicked it! So i realy do hope the author of Uncharted carries on :) So anyways enjoy... :)

Sonny's POV

I grabbed the sky + remote and surfed through each channel. It had been four months. My cast were still in a coma. I had visited them yesteday. Still no sighn of waking up. The nurse who was a freaky lookalike to Tawni had said that if they havent woke up by the end of the month they were turning the life support system off. I hadent spoke to Chad since that awfull night. I also hadent talked to my Mom or had contact with anyone. I had locked myself in my room watching depressing movies like ''War of the worlds'' and ''Titanic'' Then my mobile rang. I stood up and yawned. ''Mom! I told you not to charge my mobile!'' I yelled. I heard a sound like my Mom had just dropped a dish. I heard footsteps and suddenly the door flew open. My Mom ran up to me and pulled me into a huge bear hug. ''Mum!...Ow..'' She let go of me and smiled sadly. ''Oh Sonny! i know your upset anout your cast members but you havent talked to me in weeks!'' She said. ''Months'' I corrected. ''Mom..i realy need to get my phone'' I said. She nodded and looked at me. ''Olay'' She said and walked over to my tv. She was inspecting the Mackenzie falls dvd's i had taken of her. She gave me a pleading look. ''Sonny! Please let me watch the new season of Mackenzie falls!'' She yelled. The phone was still ringing and it was irritating me big time. ''No!'' I yeleld back. I was disgusted after i founf out Chad had gone back to Conor studio's. I dived over my bed and grabbed my mobile. ''Sonny dont dive over the bed!'' My Mom yelled.

I ignored her and answerd the phone.

''Hello?'' I said warily.

''Hiya Sonny...its me'' Came the answer.

I dropped the phone in shock. Tawni! ''Tawni?'' My Mom echoed from the other end of my room. I picked the phone up and took a deep breath.

''Are you from the great beyond?'' I blurted.

''What? Yeah i borrowed Jesus's phone...Stay with me Sonny! Tawni yelled down the phone. Same old Tawni.

''I cant get my head round this...Your alive!'' I said so happily i started crying,

''Sonny? Are you blubbering?'' Tawni yelled.

I dident answer. I wiped my nose with my sleeve.

''Are the others...'' Tawni cut me of.

''Alive?...Yeah...'' Tawni said warily.

''realy?'' I squeaked.

''No Sonny im lieing'' She said sarcasticly.

''Are you all okay?...'' I said.

''Yeah...apart from banadages everywhere and a few pains'' Tawni mutterd.

''What are the others doing?'' I said

''Zora...She's asleep and Nico and Grady are girl hunting'' I heard her stiffle a tired giggle.

''Girl hunting?'' I said smiling. In a hospital?''

Tawni laughed too. Then moaned in pain. ''Come and see me Sonny...Im lonley!'' Tawni said.

I smiled. ''Ill be there in five'' I said.

When Tawni had ended the call i put the phone down and nearly collapsed.

''Their alive!'' I squealed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tawni's POV

I sat there bored. Zora was fast asleep and Nico and Grady were girl hunting. I chuckled to myself. Yes In a hospital. I reached over and grabbed a couple of magazines and fkicked through them. I frowned. I already knew this gossip! I flung the magazine back on the table and sighed deeply. Well this is fun. My lips felt dry. I needed Coco mocoa coco. ''I wish i had some coco mocoa coco!'' I said studying my nails. Then the door swung open. I looked at the door curiously. A teenaged boy walked through. He had dark hair and sparkly blue eyes. Then i realised who it was. Chad. He was holding a plastic bag. He was looking straight at me. He walked over andgave me a heart warming smile. Wait. Since when did Chad Dylan Cooper smile at me? ''Hi'' He said walking towards me. I still had so many questions for him. Like why did he choose Sonny? He knew Dakota would go crazy and try to kill us! ''Hi'' I said. But i dident return the smile. ''Got you something'' He said reaching tinto the bag. Ooooo He's got me something! He pulls out of the bag as full csase of Coco Mocoa coco. He handed it to smiling. ''Thanks!'' I murmerd snatching it off him. I couldent help it! I needed my Coco Mocoa coco!

After i had reapplyed the lipgloss i smiled at Chad. He smiled back. ''So where are the others?'' He said breaking the awkward silence. He was about to answer when the door flew open again. I looked to see Sonny fly into the ward literally. Which woke Zora up. Sonny ran up to me and Zora smiling but then it fell when she caught sight of Chad. Zora looked disoriented. She loked at me. Then Sonny and Chad. They were staring at eachother like they ahd both grown two heads at that very minuete. Zora looke confused. ''Have i woke up at the wrong time?'' She said warily looking round the room. ''Yep'' I said looking how tence Sonny looked. Then Nico and Grady limped in. They looked tired untill they saw Sonny. Their eyes lit up. But then they saw Chad and they both looked at the floor. ''I guess this isent the approprite time to say Condor studios is on fire'' Grady mutterd.

Hey! Review please!

Laurenn xxx


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sonny's POV

''What!'' I yelled. I had JUST had a small reunion with my cast and now Condor studio's is on fire? It has to be Dakota! The last time i had seen or heard from her was when she was getting dragged away from me screaming ''You'll Lose!'' But i was having a big argument with Chad i couldent register what those words meant. Now i know. Tawni,Nico,Grady and Zora were all perched on Tawnis' bed. their mouths were hanging open in pure shock. Chad was stood next to me. He was staring into space. He was proberly angry at me. But what if he thought i was still angry at him? Of course i wasent still angry at him! I knew that he thought if he chose Dakota it would break my heart. And also knowing him. Chad dylan Cooper. He always finds a way round things. And he did! I leaned closer to him and he noticed this. He looked at me with his big blue sparkly eyes. He dident say anything. He just started at me. ''Forgive and forget'' I murmerd. Then i reached out and held his hand. He reacted to this. ''Sonny'' He murmerd. ''Im sorry'' I said hugging him. I leant my head agaist his chest. It felt good. He took my head in his hands and tilted it slightly. Then he kissed me. He kissed me so passionatly i felt as if i was floating. Then Zora ruined it. She came up to us and clicked her fingers infront of my face so we reluctently pulled apart. ''Oi Channy lovebirds!'' Chad raised his eyebrows. ''Channy lovebirds?'' He said smirking. Zora smiled. ''Yeah..erm...Sonny and Chad makes Channy get it?...Now incase you dident hear Nico and Grady the first time...THE STUDIO IS ON FIRE!'' Wow she got well fast. ''Zora! Nice to see you!'' I said grabbing Chads hand. I dragged him to the hospital entrance. My cast followed. ''Erm Hello? We cant leave the hospital!'' Tawni sqealed. I prodded her in the face. ''Owww!'' She yelled slapping my arm. ''Yeah! your Tawni again!...Now lets go!'' I yelled. ''Im still in yucky hospital clothes!'' Tawni yelled. ''We can get you some more!'' I yelled back.

Then my phone rang. ''Hello?'' I murmerd answering the call.

(Coughs) ''Sonny!...(Coughs) Its Skyler!...Dakota!...She...'' the the line went dead.

''Sonny?'' Chad asked me. His face had gone white.

''Ive got a bad feeling'' i murmerd.

'

Leaving u on a cliffy! :) Sorry lol thanks so much for all the reviews! nearly 70! :D

Lauren xxx


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Skyer's POV

8:00 PM - Condor studio's (Half an hour before the phonecall Skyler made)

''Are you sure your alright?'' I asked Chasity. She had screwed up being chloe in Mack falls rehersals. Again. ''Did the...incident...distract you from Mackenzie falls?'' Ferguson said studying his hair in the mirror. Since Chad had gone to see the randoms in hospital Jeff said we had to reherse scenes when Mackenzie goes missing. But Chasity keeps screwing up her lines and shouting ''Arrgg! I cant do this!'' ''Lets go and get a snack or soemthing'' Portlyn said walking into the room. I looked at my watch. 8:30pm It read. ''Juts a quick one'' I said. Me and my cast walked to the cafeteria and got some mini cheesecakes and soda. ''Damn! I never knew how good strawberry cheesecake is!'' Ferguson said wolfing down spoonfulls of dessert. ''Ferguson your gonna give yourself a stomach ache'' Portlyn said nibbling at her cheesecake. Portlyn seemed okay now. Me,Marshal and Mr Condor found Chasity and Portlyn wandering round the woods crying. They were okay now. Well except from Chasity screwing up her lines.

''Wheres Chad?'' Chasity said looking round. ''Dunno...he's meant to come back for last minuete rehersals'' Portlyn said. I looked at my watch. It read quarter to nine. ''Well i better get home...Ive promised my mom i would watch Paranormal activity with her'' Portlyn said studying her nails one last time. I looked round the cafeteria. The teen gladiators and meal or no meal casts were at a table chatting about something. I heard ''Randoms'' And ''Dead'' and i felt anger boil in my blood. God! i think im starting to become Mackenzies evil brother...besides freakin acting him! ''Oi! The randoms are not dead...their in the hospital'' Chasity yelled over to the other casts. ''And how would you know that?'' a teen gladiator named Matt said standing up. Chasity stood up too. ''Has it got anything to do with you?'' She shot back. A Meal or no meal girl named Jasmine stood up too. ''Come on guys! their not dead...leave it at that okay?'' But another teen gladiator stood up. I recognised him as Jack. ''Look...dead or not dead...the studios are closing in about...Can you smell smoke?'' Everyone stood up looking alert. ''There!'' Jasmine shouted. Everyone looked towards the door. There was smoke seeping through. then everyone started screaming. ''Stay calm!'' A Meal or no meal girl named Laura shouted. She was coughing. THe smoke had flooded the cafeteria. We all ran to the door panicking. ''Its locked!'' Matt yelled banging on the door. ''Help!'' He shouted. ''Please!...Help!'' I started coughing unable to breathe.

''Having fun in there?'' A voice yelled. A familiar voice. Her voice sent chills down my spine. Dakota. ''Dakota!...Let us out!'' Matt yelled banging on the door. ''Only if Chad chooses me!'' She screached back. ''Your STILL after him?'' I yelled. She dident answer. I garbbed my cell and called Sonny. ''Call Chad!'' Matt choked. He then sank to the floor with a few others. Sonny answerd..

''Hello?' She said.

''Sonnny! Its Skyler!...Dakota...Then i coughed twice. Then the line went dead.

''Stupid phone! I yelled throwing it at the wall. Time was running out. I was losing conciousness. I sank down on my knees and closed my eyes. I just hoped darkness would take me sooner...

Sonny's POV

Me,Chad and my cast stood outside the burning Condor studio's. ''Chad was screaming at a fireman to get everyone out but the fireman was protesting saying the fire was too strong. Zora ran...well limped over and joined Chad arguing with the fireman. Marshal was being held back by his new lady friend (Awwww) Jenny. He was trying to jump into the burning building. I ran up to Chad,Zora and the fireman. ''Litsen! You have to get them out of their!'' I yelled in the firemans face. He was about to answer when there was a whisling noise. ''Its...its gonna explode!'' Tawni screamed running to me. She was right. Suddenly there was a huge explosion causing everyone to fly backwards. I got up choking. I could see Marshal shouting and begging the fireman to get everyone out. But the building was just flames. All i could see was flames. They danced in my eyes taunting me. Chad was beside me. His face was glowing from the orange flames. He was staring into space. My castmates were nowhere to be seen. All i could do was stare at the dancing flames infront of me. I could hear screaming and crys but i blocked it all out. All i wanted to do was sleep and never wake up again.

Hey!

Review please!

This story is coming to an end :D

Lauren xxxx

PS: For fellow british Authors i kinda based the last bit of this fic on ''Eastenders'' The episode when the vic gets set on fire...it is not exactly like it lol but it just came into my mind and i thoughtt why not lol


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Chads POV

I stood on the burnt dead grass. Watching the flames rip through Condor studio's and taking every last memory with it. Sonny had fainted in shock. But everyone was still screaming and there were more explosions so hardly anyone realised except for for me. I looked round. There were people getting dragged away from the scene. Screming and crying. Then i saw Zora. She had gone through so much. She was just stood there staring at the fire raging on. Tawni was kneeling next to Sonny. Comforting her. Trying to tell her everything was gonna be okay. But it wasent. Our beloved Condor studio's has been burnt to a crisp at the hands of aa psychotic ten year old. I hope she she burns with it. And my cast. I had given up all hope of ever seeing them again. I had also given up on attemting to jump into the burning biulding to save them. But i was dragged out by a fireman. ''Go on...BURN!'' I snarled at the studio's. The studio's must of heard me because guess what it did? I was still staring at a singed So random! sighn when i heard another whistling noise. instead of running and ducking out of the way i stayed stood right infront of the burning building. My arms outstreched. Savouring the last moments i had here. I looked to see the randoms next to me. They said notjing. They juts kept on straing at the flames. Then there was another explosion. It threw me back onto the grass. The grass cushioning my landing. Then i had an idea. I stood up wincing in pain. I could feel blod trickeling down my left temple but i ignored it. I ran forward and took a deep breath. All the firemen were trying to put out the flames so they were distracted. But then i heard Tawni scream ''Sonny! Dont!'' Sonny? When did she wake up?

then someone or something ran into me at such speed it knocked all the breath out of me. I hit the grass coughing. Someone stepped over me. Her face was determined. Wait...Sonny? ''This was my dream Chad! and i ruined it!...I ruined it for you...Tawni,Zora,Nico and Grady! I ruined it for everyone!'' She screamed. I cant believe im thinking this but this is like a episode of Mackenzie falls. Then the randoms ran over to us. 'Sonny! dont do this!...We'll find a new studio!'' Tawni shouted. Tears were falling down her cheeks. The same with the others. ''You guys were living the dream...then i came and ruined it...i got friendly with the enemy...mesed with Zora's love life (AN, Sonny with a 100% chance of meddling :D) i...nearly got us killed...i ruined all of you lifes'' She said. Then she took a another step towards the burning building. ''Sonny...Dont!'' Zora screamed. Sonny stepped into the remaining remnents of the entrance into the building then turned round almost smiling. ''I came here in peace...ill die here in peace'' She said. What? that made no sense! Then she jumped into the burning building. ''Sonny...No!'' I screached. I ran forward but the heat was too much. I looked round for the randoms but they had gone. No...they dident... Suddenly i was threw back by another almightly explosion. I hit the ground once again. Emotions were overwhelming me. ''Sonny...No!' I screached thumping my fists on the ground. Sonny had gone...and the randoms had followed her. My cast were dead and burnt to cinders and my dog Coco died last night. I was all alone.

hey! Coming to the end of the fic now! :D

Review :D

Lauren :) xxxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hey guys!

So sorry i havent updated for ages! Ive was busy with my halloween fanfic ''Trapped with a murderer'' and my latest story ''28 Hours later'' Read them! They are both realy good :) I strongly recomend you lot reading ''Trapped with a murderer'' Its completed :D 28 Hours later is a work in progress. So here is chapter 25 of I want Chad! :) Hope you enjoy :)

Tawni's POV

I had no idea what i was doing. One moment Sonny had persihed with the rest of Condor studio's. She had literally dived into the flames. Leaving me,My cast and Chad grieving, Then next moment i found myself and the others diving into the roaring flames. I choked and coughed. My breathing slowed. ''Are you crazy!'' I managed to scream. I looked round to see my castmates. they were shielding their eyes from the flames. then a wave of realisation hit me. We were in Condor studio's. Alive. The building was burning. I took a deep breath and dived through a door. I presumed it used to lead to the prophouse. Now all i could see was flames. I pressed my hand against my nose and mouth preventing any more smoke getting into my lungs. I stumbled forwards. ''Sonny!'' I choked.

'Where...Where is she!'' Zora splutterd. She threw herself through another door. More flames rushed into us. I stumbled backwards. The smoke was making me feel faint. ''I...cant see!'' Nico shouted. ''There!'' Zora shouted. I Followed her gaze. I gasped breathing in more smoke. Sonny. She lay on the ground. She was unconcious...or not. I rushed forwards with the others. ''Pick..her up'' Zora choked weakly.

''She's too heavy!'' Grady shouted. We carried her and dived through another entrance of fire. As we raced to the exit i stopped dead. What about the Mack falls cast? ''Tawni...we need to get out of here!'' Nico choked. I was losing air. And conciousness. I was pretty sure the others felt the same.

Suddenly there was another explosion. It threw us off out feet.

I landed with a thud. The fire roared louder. Crawling up my body. Slowy burning me to a crisp.

Then i heard a voice. ''Hold on..Guys just hold on!''

''Chad?'' I choked.

Then the warmth of the flames burning me was almost peacfull.

I closed my eyes.

REVIEW ! :)

Lauren xxxxxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hey! Sorry i havent updated in aggggesss ive been busy with my other fics ''Christmas bonding'' and I triple dog dare you'' I suggest u read em lol u might like em! :D Anywayss... on with the chappy! :)

Chad's POV

Sonny. The randoms. My cast. They were all gone. Dead. All because of Dakota having a crush on me. I was knelt on the burnt grass infront of the burning studio's. My heart was thumping through my chest. Firefighters were shouting and screaming at delirous fans and parents attmpting to dive into the perished studio's. Then i thought about Sonny. My sonshine. Her beautifull smile and her big brown eyes. Then i thought about the randoms. They were funny and always played pranks on me but deep in my heart i actually realy liked them. There was Tawni. How she was so full of herself and her continuous sarcasm kinda made me envious. Then there was Nico and Grady. They always made me laugh in both sketches and backstage. I always envied them for their wondefull personality.

Finally there was Zora. At first when i first met her i thought she was a strange little weirdo. But i have realised she is a very smart young twelve year old girl. I always laughed at her in sketches. How couldent you? Then their was a couple of weeks ago when she was teasing me with that muffin. (AN. Marshal with a chance scene which was Cut out!) She also fancies one of my Co-Stars according to Sonny. Wesley has supposedly perished too.

I realy did love the Randoms. And i loved Sonny to bits. I stood up suddenly determined. My body bizzed with adrenaline and energy. A sudden thought struck me.

I had to save them.

Sorry its short! :(

Review! :)

Lauren xxxxxxx


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Enjoy! :)

Chad's POV

Without hesitating or having thoughts i ran and dived into the burning debris of the studio's. I crash landed and got up choking on fumes. I put my hand over my mouth and made my way through burning debris. ''Sonny!...Nico..Grady..Tawni..Zora?'' I choked. My vision was blurred. All i could see was orange. Orange flames and black smoke chkoing me. Slowly killing me.

I stumbled through the ruins of the studio's. Then i heard voices. Choked voices.

''Sonny!'' That sounded like Tawni... They were alive!

''Where...Where is she?'' A voice splutterd. It sounded like Zora!

''I..i..Cant see!'' Another voice choked. Nico. He was alive.

''Pick her up!'' Zora choked. She sounded wary and faint.

I started to run. Run towards the voices. In any other situation saying ''Running towards the voices'' Would make me sound crazy.

''She's too heavy!'' Grady shouted. He was coughing.

They were carrying Sonny. My heart started thumping.

Then i saw them. I coughed and shielded my face from the roaring flames. I ran forward. ''Guys!..Hold on!'' I shouted. they couldent hear me. My voice came out as a hoarse whisper. I kept stumbling towards them. I was coughing and choking. I was losing air. Fast. Then i saw Tawni hesitate.

''What about the Mack falls cast?'' Tawni choked.

''Tawni...We need to get out of here!'' Nico shouted. He was coughing.

Suddenly an almighty explosion ripped through the surviving parts of the studio's. Throwing me and the randoms off our feet.

They landed with a thud. Sonny lay beside them. I ran forwards.

''Hold on guys!...Just hold on!'' I yelled. I was choking and coughing.

Tawni's eyes were closing. The others were unconcious.

Then she looked right at me. ''Chad?'' She choked.

Then her eyes closed and she went limp.

'No!'' I yelled. I ran forward. Debris rained down on me Sonny and the randoms were unconcious on the floor. I had to save them. With all my strength i picked them up and threw them over my shoulder. Oww Grady was heavy! I choked and looked ahead. Then i noticed the ceiling was about to collapse.

And crush us.

Think Chad Think!

REview! :D

Lauren xxxxx


End file.
